Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display and touch, and particularly, to a shadow elimination arrangement, a touch screen and a method for producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, as for mainstream arrangements used in a field of capacitance type touch screen, an ITO layer is served typically as a touch electrode layer. Specifically, one ITO layer is deposited onto a glass, and an ITO electrode pattern required by the touch is formed after the procedures such as lithography and etching, and finally a touch sensor (for example an OGS arrangement (i.e., glass/insulation frame/ITO or glass/insulation frame/shadow elimination layer/ITO) or a G/G arrangement (i.e., one piece of glass is used as a touch sensor and another piece of glass is used as a protection glass)) is formed by adding an insulation bridge, a metal conductive circuit, a protection layer and the like.
However, after etching the ITO layer to form a patterned region and a non-patterned region, since a difference between reflectivities of them is too large, the etching texture becomes relatively apparent, thereby causing a degradation of a visual effect. In order to solve the above problems, a single layer or multiple layers of structure consisted of Nb2O5 film and SiO2 film is/are typically deposited between a substrate and an electrode in the prior art. But the technical effects thereof are not desired. Furthermore, on basis of these solutions, if it is necessary to observe the result of the shade elimination, then it must have to be done after etching the ITO layer and forming the pattern. In this way, it will take a long time, and once the defect of shade elimination appears, it will also result in huge loss.
Therefore, a shadow elimination structure, a touch screen and a method for producing the same is indeed needed, which can effectively eliminate the problem of etching texture to be apparent.